Breath of Fresh Air
by El Takeshiro
Summary: Minutemen “What do you think? Chrysanthemums or daisies?” Another LJ Challenege; One hundred 100-word drabbles for Zeke/Virgil.
1. 081 Sunshine

**Title: **Strange Dreams**  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil**  
Prompt: **081. Sunshine**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG**  
Notes (optional): **Look! I'm doing another challenge. The 100 word drabble challenge. Checked by my loverly sister. This is the first one out of five connecting ones, then all the other ones shouldn't connect. xD

He sighed as he woke up, reveling in the warmth of the bed. He'd had a strange dream. Something about the Minutemen, a time fluctuation and getting lost in the time stream. He didn't want to get up.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Virgil's eyes popped open as someone pressed a kiss to his cheek. His eyes drifted from the ceiling to the spot next to him. Zeke stared at him with a sleepy smile. Virgil sat up quickly.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

Not!Zeke raised an eyebrow. "If you're asking that now, then you're slower than I thought."


	2. 007 Babble

**Title: **The Kitchen**  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil**  
Prompt: **007. Babble**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG**  
Notes (optional): **Second of five connecting ones. Checked by me sis.

He moved around the kitchen throwing his hands up in the air. "This can't be happening."

"I thought you were over this already, Virg." Not!Zeke leaned against the counter, coffee cup in hand.

"Look, yesterday, you and I were just friends. And we didn't go to bed together. And we certainly hadn't lived together for three years. Charlie must've done this. That stupid time manipulator portal thing. I'm so going to kill him."

"Virg, honey, you're babbling."

The blond turned around to face Not!Zeke. "Don't call me honey!"

The brunet smirked. "You didn't seem to mind last night."


	3. 046 Brain

**Title: **Amnesia? Possibly? Maybe? **  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil, Charlie**  
Prompt: **046. Brain**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG**  
Notes (optional): **Checked by my sister. Third out of five connecting ones.

"So my invention worked, and now you're here?"

"Yes. Now I'm here." He waved his hands around. "I want you to use your big brain to get me home."

Parallel!Charlie stared at him. His head tilted to the side.

Parallel!Zeke stared passed them. "There's no way he's our Virg, Charlie. He didn't know we were together. He doesn't want to believe it." His voice was distant.

"He doesn't have amnesia?"

Parallel!Zeke shrugged. "No bumps that we can find." Parallel!Charlie still looked skeptical. "He doesn't remember the homecoming dance"

"So, you said it was a time manipulator..."


	4. 048 Universe

**Title: **Home Again**  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil, Charlie**  
Prompt: **046. Brain**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG**  
Notes (optional): **Checked by, Justine, my sis-ikins. Fourth out of five connecting ones.

He stood on the threshold of the two universes. He looked at the two men who had helped him. "Thank you so much." They both nodded. "I hope you get your Virgil back."

"Good luck", Parallel!Charlie shouted as he leaped forward.

It was a strange feeling, like his stomach was going to come popping out of his mouth whole. When he tumbled into Summerton Park, Zeke and Charlie were waiting for him. All of a sudden, he missed Parallel!Zeke and his comfortable bed.

"How long've I been gone?"

When, Zeke helped him stand, Virgil tried to kiss him.


	5. 082 Dawn

**Title: **Three Years Gone**  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil, Charlie**  
Prompt: **082. Dawn**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG**  
Notes (optional): **Checked by my hermana. Fifth out of five connecting ones. Oh, look. My title mocks Heroes.

The sun was just starting to rise when Virgil finished his story. Zeke tried to sit as far away as possible while still being able to hear. He'd spent three years in the other universe. And in that time, he'd gotten close to Not!Zeke-and-Charlie, but still he knew he had to come back here. Charlie left when the story was done, but Zeke stayed.

"Did you sleep with him?" Virgil blushed. "You did." Zeke frowned, but he reached over to pull Virgil close. "I missed you." They fell asleep spooned against one another in Virgil's old bed.


	6. 009 Education

**Title: **Grade Inflation**  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character(s)/ Pairings: **Zeke/Virgil**  
Prompt: **009. Education**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Notes: **Ohoho. How I am lazy. I've had so many of these done, but never posted. So here's five more to annoy the crap out of your inboxes.

Zeke flipped them over so Virgil sat on top, straddling him. His calloused hands came to rest on Virgil's slighter hips. Virgil laughed leaning down to kiss Zeke. When he pulled back, he 'tsk'ed deep in his throat.

"With you around, my grades really suffer."

"Do you even care?"

Virgil ran his hands down Zeke's chest. "I think I need an education, yeah."

The brunet shook his head. His fingers hooked themselves inside of Virgil's jeans and he started to tug. "Nah, I don't think you do."

Virgil bit his lip.

"Come on", Zeke taunted. "I'll give you the answers."


	7. 025 Teacher

**Title: **Questionable Inquiries **  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character(s)/ Pairings: **Zeke/Virgil, Nameless teacher**  
Prompt: **025. Teacher**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G**  
Notes: **None that I can think of. Except that I one day want to stumble upon notes that are sexually explicit.

On their fifth round of notes, she finally got fed up with the sound and swooped in to confiscate them. She planned to read them aloud, but upon closer inspection, she dismissed that idea. When she looked to the pair, they both were blushing, looking in opposite directions.

"I want you two to stay after class."

At the end of class, she stared them down. "Am I going to have to move you two apart?"

"No", the murmured together.

"Fine", she sighed, knowing they'd end up next to each other anyway. "Then, no more notes. At least ones this explicit."


	8. 010 Fireflies

**Title: **Fleeting Summers**  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character(s)/ Pairings: **Zeke/Virgil, Innocent Light Bugs**  
Prompt: **010. Fireflies**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG**  
Notes: **I loved catching Fireflies as a kid. I used to put them in a jar and use hem for a night light. Which was SO ghetto. But really cool.

The summer air was heavy, the humidity from the rain earlier sticking around. None-the-less, Virgil and Zeke were outside sitting on Zeke's porch swing, swaying back and forth. Their only light came out through a window.

"So she was like "Virgil, if you don't – Oh! Look!" The easily distracted blond pointed out into the yard. "Do you have a jar?"

"What?"

"A jar. So we can catch them?"

Zeke laughed and shook his head no.

"Oh, well, too bad." Virgil threaded his fingers through Zeke's and tugged him up. "We'll just have to catch them with our hands."


	9. 050 Parallel

**Title: **Mirrors**  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character(s)/ Pairings: **Charlie, Zeke, Virgil**  
Prompt: **050. Parallel**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG**  
Notes: **Oh yes. The sadness. I didn't mean to make it all angsty, but I don't think Charlie/Virgil could work.

Charlie once invented a way to look into alternate universes. He tries to keep it hidden from his friends, but Zeke threatens him, while Virgil rifles through the drawer where he is keeping it hidden. When the two finally manage to look into it together, they stare wide-eyed. In the universe it's stuck on, much to Charlie's torture, Zeke and Virgil are smiling, hands clasped and cuddled closely together.

"It shows a million possibilities", Charlie says. He doesn't mention that in the ones where Charlie's with Virgil, the blond still looks over his shoulder looking for _real_ true love.


	10. 084 Dusk

**Title: **Happy Day**  
Fandom: **Minutemen**  
Character(s)/ Pairings: **Zeke/Virgil**  
Prompt: **084. Dusk**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG**  
Notes: **Man, I am lame. And too sentimental.

"I have to be home pretty soon, ya know?"

Zeke turned to look at him. "Yeah."

Virgil's mom kept a tight leash on him and the sun had just started setting behind Summerton. Zeke had yet to make any attempt to get up off the blanket and go back to the motorcycle. Not that Virgil wanted to go back, it was nice when it was just the two of them, but the mountain roads were going to be hard to see.

"I'm going to get into trouble."

But, when Zeke entwined their fingers, Virgil decided he didn't care that much.


	11. 073 Past

**Title: **Supposed to be Me  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **Virgil, Charlie  
**Prompt: **073. Past  
**Word Count: **100!  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** Ah! I keep forgetting about these. I'm so terrible. Here's five more of them that are hanging out.

Virgil begs him to build another time machine, but Charlie won't listen. He won't even listen when Virgil pushes him against the wall and threatens him. Charlie says going back could undo the entire universe, but Virgil insists that he takes Zeke's place.

It was supposed to have been me, he says.

Charlie freezes, but shakes his head. Virgil pleads with him again, tells him that he loved Zeke and that it shouldn't have been him that went. Charlie stares at his distraught friend, tears in his eyes, knowing there's nothing he can possibly do to help his best friend.


	12. 015 Decisions

**Title: **Red or orange?  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil  
**Prompt: **015. Decisions  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG-13 for a swear word.  
**Notes:** Do-do-do. So, what are you up to? ...I think this one was checked by my bestest best friend, Christobelle. Sorry for my suckitude.

"What do you think? Chrysanthemums or daisies?"

Zeke sighed and looked up from his work. "I don't like the way chrysanthemums feel."

"So daisies. What color though?" Virgil continued to flip through the magazine.

"Virg, you know I don't care."

Virgil glared. "It's your wedding too, you ass. I'd like for you to enjoy it."

Zeke reached across the dining table and placed his hand on Virgil's cheek. "I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy it no matter what kind of flowers we have."

Virgil smiled. "Well, yeah. But still, red or orange? And then there's the napkins. Pearl or egg shell?"


	13. 011 Bodies

**Title: **Bed  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil  
**Prompt: **011. Bodies  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG-15 (Pcht. I'm not bumping it up to M just for this.)  
**Notes:** Haha, this one isn't too like, omg, sexual. But, I'd skip this one if you're squicked by boy touching.

They slid against one another, tension evident in their movements. Virgil bit Zeke's shoulder. Zeke groaned and pulled at Virgil's jeans. Getting fed up, the brunet reached into Virgil's boxers and grabbed him. Virgil steadied himself on Zeke's shoulders, his fingernails cutting little crescents into the skin. His body shuddered as Zeke moved his fingers.

Virgil could feel muscles tightening under his hands. He wanted more of him. His hands left Zeke's shoulders and drifted down his chest to his jeans. Virgil was more patient and worked the button out of its hole. His hands disappeared into Zeke's plaid boxers.


	14. 067 Disappear

**Title: **Whatever  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil  
**Prompt: **067. Disappear  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** This was always a dream of mine to do. But alas, being poor, I can only write about it.

He woke up somewhere along I-10 West, a headache in his temples, sprawled across the backseat with a blanket draped over him. Zeke smirked at him in the rear view mirror. The sun was bright against the seat, but the air conditioner kept him cool.

"Hey sleepy head."

"You knocked me out."

"Yeah, but it was worth it to disappear for a few days."

Virgil leaned over the seat to give Zeke a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Where are we going?"

"Disney World."

"Isn't that in the other direction?"

Zeke waved his hand. "Disneyland, then. Whatever."


	15. 038 Vision

**Title: **Mockery  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **Zeke/Virgil  
**Prompt: **038. Vision  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** Oh no! The cute returns! Ahhh.

Virgil looked into the mirror, shifting uncomfortably. Zeke's face appeared next to his, resting his cheek against the blond's.

"What's wrong?"

"I look like a nerd, Z."

Zeke looped his arms around Virgil's waist. "I think you look sexy."

"You think my glasses are sexy?" He shot the brunet a side glance.

"No, I think you look sexy. The glasses just add this whole new level." Zeke smiled wide.

Virgil smacked him. "Shut up. My vision problems will not become a target of your mockery." He adjusted his glasses to fit on his face better.

"No mockery, here, four eyes."


	16. 013 Hero

**Title: **Off We Go  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **one-sided Zeke/Virgil, Virgil's never seen mum  
**Prompt: **013. Hero  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** Oh no! One little series.

Stephanie had smiled at him and Virgil was off, doing whatever it was that she wanted him to do. It wasn't that Zeke was jealous (okay, maybe a little), but he couldn't fathom why Virgil always wanted to help everyone, not just her. Back when they'd been able to jump through time, Virgil always suggested they help the little guy – no thanks necessary. (After the whole greed thing hadn't panned out.)

Charlie theorized that Virgil had an outrageous hero complex. But Zeke was all right with that, as long as Virgil always came back to him after saving the day.


	17. 096 Superpowers

**Title: **Anything  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **Charlie, Zeke/Virgil  
**Prompt: **096. Writer's Choice - Superpowers  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** Follow up to Hero. Lalala. Posting five more because I'm lame. I'm just going to start titling these silly titles. For no reason.

Virgil wonders what life would be like if he had superpowers. He just thinks it would be rad to have x-ray vision or super strength. Anything.

Charlie thinks they could be cool. But, then he goes on an hour tangent about human condition and that absolute power corrupts absolutely. Virgil falls asleep in the middle of it.

Zeke tells him he has a hero complex. Virgil retorts that if he had superpowers, Zeke would be his damsel in distress. No matter the height difference. Virgil is rewarded with a smack and a kiss that reminds him of his place.


	18. 086 Birth

**Title: **Bitch, Please  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **Stephanie, Zeke/Virgil  
**Prompt: **086. Birth  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** I could pretend to have some notes. That'd be cool, right?

They were with her thirty six hours. And she screamed the entire time. She cursed them both to hell, back and called them every name in the book. Zeke wanted to leave, in fear of agitating her. Virgil kept him by her side, non-verbal threats radiating over Stephanie's own. At the end of it all, she held a baby boy in her arms. She held him out to Zeke. Anthony Fox-Thompson.

Virgil sat by her side. "Steph, we don't know how to thank you."

She sighed, sweat still rolling down her forehead. "Never make me do this again."


	19. 020 Promise

**Title: **What  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **one-sided Zeke/Virgil, Stephanie/Virgil  
**Prompt: **020. Promise  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Notes:** Oh, sad. Some angst.

When he hears that Virgil's agreed to marry Stephanie, he laughs. He sits down, alone in his dorm, and laughs until he cries. Because Stephanie's won again. No matter how good Zeke is, Stephanie is always better. She's everything that Virg has wanted since day one. It's not fair. But he promises himself that just this last time, he'll cry over this impossible situation. Then he'll go get completely smashed and forget all about Virgil Fox and Stephanie Jameson. And then he'll move on with his life. He just hopes that this is one of those promises he can keep.


	20. 035 Touch

**Title: **Goosebumps (But Not the Books)  
**Fandom: **Minutemen  
**Character/s: **one-sided Zeke/Virgil, Virgil's never seen mum  
**Prompt: **035. Touch  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Notes:** Wow. I write a lot of these one-sided ones, don't I? Oh, I suppose now is a good time. I'm actually going to be gone for five months starting next week. I'll try to post five more one more time. But, yeah. I'm leaving for military training and when I'm back, I'll totally post more. I think they're all done, but I don't like to spam people's boxes.

The first time they touched, Virgil felt goosebumps climb up his arms. He had never thought that that really happened – it was only a movie thing that some cheesy writer thought would move the plot along. He had told his mom (he was careful to avoid all questions about who it was making her boy shiver) and she had told him that he was in love with whoever.

Virgil didn't believe her, but the more he hung out with Zeke, the more he wanted to touch him and have Zeke touch him in return. Virgil didn't know what to do.


End file.
